Lover's Eyes
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: A series of daily drabbles I did on Tumblr back in September. All fluff and smut…so basically all the happy Banna for your enjoyment!
1. Chapter 1 - Lace

**Lace**

Anna looked like a person gone mad as she wiggled around trying to fasten her new brassiere. She'd put one of these new fangled undergarments on Lady Mary many times, but never had she tried one on herself. When she finally got it latched in the back, she took a look in the mirror. She wasn't exactly sure what she thought of it. It certainly didn't feel as supportive as a corset, but it was definitely more comfortable. The lace and silk it was made of was pretty at least. She was fairly sure her husband would be fond of the new item. He'd always detested corsets. She turned a little bit more, and flushed as she thought of how John would respond to seeing her in this. She didn't have to wonder long.

"Anna, have you seen….." As soon as he walked in and his eyes looked up, she caught his widened expression in the mirror, and had the pleasure of watching his jaw drop to the floor.

"I had a feeling you'd like it." She said with a smirk.

He approached her slowly, like a hunter stalking his prey. She felt a delicious tingle run up her spine at the obvious heat in his eyes. She didn't turn from watching him in the mirror, and when he finally reached her his hands made their way around her exposed midsection, and upwards towards her lace covered breasts.

"And just what is this, you naughty girl?" He whispered into her ear, the rough timber of his voice making her ache for him. He traced every part of the fabric with his fingertips, and Anna was amazed at the sensations it caused in her.

"This is the new style in undergarments. Do you approve?"

"Oh I most certainly do. But I think it would look much nicer somewhere else."

"Where's that?" She moaned, as his lips blazed a trail down her neck towards her shoulder. He slid one of the straps from her shoulder, kissing every piece of exposed skin he could.

"On the floor." He finally answered. "Now show me how to get it off."

Anna did just that….and more. Much more. John had no idea how he ever had a hope of working with her knowing the enticing items she was wearing beneath her clothes, but he certainly would enjoy trying.


	2. Chapter 2 - Legs

**Legs**

Prison had felt like an eternity to John. Even if it had only been 18 months, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been gone for years. So much had changed. Downton was a different place than when he'd left, and he felt lost in the scatter now that he was back.

He tried not to dwell on the negatives, and instead focused on the positive. He was home, and he was with his Anna; at long last. They had just moved into their cottage, and the time spent there was the best times of his life without a doubt.

One thing that had changed significantly was the fashions. Anna was wearing a new dress now that she was a proper Lady's Maid, and the amount of her delicious neck and collarbone, and her shapely legs that were showing was near on scandalous. John could hardly keep his composure watching her walk around in such an outfit. He would have to stop himself from imagining his hands running up those legs. Lowering her stockings, and relishing in the perfection of her skin. Kissing every inch of them all the way up to her undergarments which he would remove with his teeth, causing her to writhe beneath him. He couldn't let himself think of the way her legs would wrap around his waist as she took him inside of her. How they tightened their hold around him as they rode the waves of pleasure together. How her feet would dig into his behind as she fell over the precipice.

No, he couldn't allow any of those thoughts to take place in his mind while he sat in the servant's hall watching her go about her work. He also couldn't rise from his seat until the results of those thoughts that hadn't listened to his protests, and didn't care where he was, invaded his mind anyway. The knowing smirk from his wife as he took deep breaths and calmed himself was a promise that later those thoughts would be a reality. Thank God for their cottage...and for her.


	3. Chapter 3 - LightDarkness

**Light/Darkness**

John and Anna's whole relationship had been a constant battle between light and darkness. Just when they would feel that they'd come through the tunnel, the shadows would close around them once again. Whether it was Vera, or Thomas and O'Brien, or the shackles of prison. Neither one of them wanted to tempt fate by saying it out loud, but opening the doors to that prison and seeing her waiting for him by the car had felt like the beginning of a new life. They both felt they were leaving the darkness behind for good.

The cottage was a mess, but they gladly fixed it up. Simply thankful to have a place to call their own. The privacy was something they had to adjust to. On one occasion, while Anna was cooking dinner, John had wrapped his arms around her from behind and begun to kiss her neck. She'd scolded him until he reminded her that they were very much alone, and had every right to show each other such affections. They hadn't made it to the bedroom on that particular time, the kitchen table proving itself useful as their passions took over.

They did make it to their room one bright afternoon, however. John laid Anna down on the bed, her dress half undone and hiked up past her knees, and his shirt discarded somewhere in the hallway. He walked over to the window, and pulled back the curtains allowing the light to flood into the room.

"John...are you sure…" He quieted her with a heated kiss as he laid himself beside her.

"My darling...my love," he ran his fingers across her hairline, and down her cheek. "We've been shrouded in darkness long enough. It's time we let in some light."


	4. Chapter 4 - Smell

**Smell**

The moment he walked into the room her smell surrounded him. He could hardly believe when she'd slipped him the note earlier in the evening inviting him to spend their wedding night in one of the upstairs rooms. He hadn't allowed himself to hope that they would be able to have that, but he thanked whoever was listening profusely for the gift.

He felt almost as if he was intoxicated, standing in the doorway looking at her...his wife...standing in the middle of the room in only her nightgown. She had sprayed his most favorite perfume. The smell he'd longed for while he'd been away from her. The smell that distracted him every Sunday as he sat next to her in church. It was an indescribable fragrance that was so completely Anna.

He could see the nervous blush on her cheeks as he appraised her. So he closed the door, and removed his robe laying it on the chair by the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Bates." The use of her new name brought a radiant smile to her face.

"Mr. Bates." She said in return.

He took her in his arms when he neared her. "No, my love, tonight I am John. Please." He whispered the words into her ear, and felt her shiver in his embrace.

"Alright...John. My husband. Tonight I am your wife, I am yours completely; body and soul." Her voice shook with emotion, the reality of the situation, the dream they had shared for so long and the knowledge that it had finally come true was upon them.

John kissed her passionately, before pulling back and running his fingers through her loose hair. "And I am yours, my Anna. Forever. I will do my very best for the rest of my days to make you happy. I don't know what the future brings, I know that...it looks bleak right now…." She silenced him by placing her finger over his lips, which he kissed reverently.

"None of that. Let's live for tonight, this moment...God knows we've waited long enough John."

With that they fell into the perfection of the other's bodies, their love, and the first night of their forever.


	5. Chapter 5 - Trousers

**Trousers**

John Bates had never walked so fast in his life...well since his injury anyway. It had been his first late night back at work since their sweet baby boy had been born nearly 2 months ago. He had gone home at lunch to check on Anna and Will, but he hadn't been back since and it was nearly midnight. This just would not do, he thought to himself. He couldn't be without them like this. He needed to discuss the idea of a hotel with Anna as soon as possible.

John was in such a state, and his mind so far off that he failed to notice the limb that was sticking out across his path. It caught the very edge of his trouser leg and ripped a hole that would make Anna cringe.

"Ahh bloody hell." John cursed. The limp had just barely scratched his skin, but thankfully not enough to draw blood. John quickly finished the walk to the cottage, praying Anna was already asleep and he could repair the trousers himself. When the cottage was in sight his hopes were dashed when he saw the downstairs light still on.

He sighed and opened the door. Hanging up his coat and hat. He'd hoped he would be able to sneak upstairs and change, but when he turned Anna was standing in the doorway of their sitting room. A beautiful smile on her face until her eyes traveled down and saw the tear.

"John Bates, what on earth?" Anna approached him quickly, lowering herself to the floor to inspect his mishap.

"It's nothing serious, my trousers took the brunt of the offending limp and my skin was spared." He smiled trying to ease her worry.

"Well that's a relief. Alright, take these off so I can mend them."

"Anna, it's nearly midnight. The rip will still be there tomorrow, and besides...I'll mend them. You have enough to keep you busy."

"Nonsense, you're the one who works all day. I'll do them tomorrow while Will is resting." Suddenly her voice changed, and John was slightly shocked to see her eyes darken in a way he hadn't seen since before their son was born. It had been so long that he felt himself immediately responding to her. "Now, Mr. Bates, I must insist you remove these trousers so that I can take a closer look at what I'm dealing with." The double meaning in her words wasn't lost on him.

He swallowed hard as he felt her hands resting on his hips. He quickly undid the pants and let the fall to the ground, stepping out of them. Anna's hands did not leave him. She ran them enticingly down his sides and legs until she released him to grab the pants. She took them, folded them, and laid them across the back of the settee.

"But I thought..." She silenced him with a burning, deep kiss.

"It seems something else requires my attention first." Her smiling eyes shot down towards the arousal he couldn't control.

"Anna, are you sure? I mean we haven't made love since William was born. I don't want to rush you." The tenderness in his voice overwhelmed her, and she held his face in her small, warm hands.

"I have never been more sure. I miss you...miss being with you like this. Make love to me, husband. Please."

John Bates did not have to be told twice. Despite the protests of his knee, he swept her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. The torn trousers long forgotten downstairs, as they rediscovered each other….as quietly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6 - Garden

**Garden**

Anna Smith had grown up in church. Every Sunday she'd attended faithfully with her parents, and then after that with the staff of the Abbey. She'd grown up hearing the stories of Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. As she grew older she never understood how one woman could be so foolishly led into temptation, with no thought to the consequences.

That is, until she fell in love with Mr. Bates. Twice now she'd offered to run away and live in sin with him. And when she searched her heart she found that it wasn't some foolish notion; she really would...gladly. Reputation and consequences be damned.

Some may not be able to see the differences between her and the foolish Eve. But Anna wasn't only willing to throw away her life for just a taste of something. She wanted all of him. John Bates was her one great love, and she would eat a hundred apples, in a hundred gardens if it meant she could be with him. Truly. In the ways she thought about in the dark of night when she was alone. With the ghost of his earlier courtyard kisses still burning her lips. The feel of his hands traveling around her body. She imagined what they would feel like on her bare skin, and then wondered at the sensation if he replaced those amazing hands with his mouth. Leaving wet kisses in all the most exquisite places. He would tear down the veil of mystery, and make her his at long last. Whether she had a ring and his name mattered not to her, and she wasn't sure if she should be scared of that fact or not.

When it came down to it Anna didn't care if people thought she was a fool, led into temptation. She knew what real love was, and as long as Mr. Bates was in the garden with her she'd live there happily forever.


	7. Chapter 7 - John

**John**

"John." Anna shook his shoulders gently, trying to rouse him from sleep. "John….love, wake up." She said quietly so as not to startle him.

Ever since she'd told him she was pregnant he'd been walking on pins and needles around her. Practically driving her mad with his constant worrying. Although she couldn't complain. This was everything they'd been dreaming of.

Pregnancy hadn't exactly gone as she'd expected so far. She'd had none of the morning sickness that had plagued Lady Mary, instead she wanted to eat everything...all the time. She was afraid she'd turn into an elephant before this pregnancy was over. Also Lady Mary had put off Mr. Matthew and insisted on sleeping alone for the first few months due to her sickness. However, Anna couldn't seem to get enough of her husband. Which led to why she was waking him up in the middle of the night.

She'd woken from a terrifically scandalous dream, one where they'd been about to make love in a spot similar to the one they'd had their picnic at in Scotland. She'd woken just before the best part, and now she was insanely aroused and in need of release. John had told her to wake him if ever she was to need anything….well she certainly needed him now.

"John." She said his name a little firmer this time, and he moaned, and rolled over to face her.

"Mmm, what's wrong Anna? Are you alright?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes so he could see her clearly, and suddenly Anna was a little embarrassed to tell him what was wrong.

"Umm...well...yes I'm fine, it's just..." She flushed red, and fiddled with the edge of her nightgown.

John sat up a little straighter now, concern etched across his face. He reached for her hand, and rubbed it gently.

"Anna, you're scaring me...tell me what's wrong, please."

An unnecessary, and totally unwarranted tear ran down her cheek causing her poor husband even more useless worry. Her emotions were all over the place. His grip increased, and his eyes begged her for answers.

"I just...I was having the most amazing dream. But then I woke up, and I wanted to….that is...well it was a rather racy dream and I was hoping that we could…."

John's face relaxed with relief, and suddenly his eyes were amused. "You woke me for that? In the middle of the night?" There was no judgement in his voice, only a deep love and understanding.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I just...can't seem to get enough of you." She said quietly.

John could barely contain his groan of desire, as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her with intense passion. The kind of kiss that lead to more, and took her breath away in the process. Anna moaned into his mouth as he lowered her onto the bed below him. When he finally pulled back to allow them both some air, his hot whispered words nearly sent her over the edge right then and there.

"I am always, and forever at your service Mrs. Bates."


	8. Chapter 8 - Anna

**Anna**

"Oh God...Anna. Anna...you have to...slow down just a little."

His racy wife only looked up at him from her position on the floor in front of him. She'd been wanting to try this for quite some time. Pleasure him with her mouth the way he'd done for her so many times since their reunion. He'd been hesitant at first, not wanting her to feel obligated. The idea of him receiving the pleasure instead of her didn't quite sit right with him, but she'd been quick to shoot down that excuse.

_"You're enjoyment is just as important to me as mine is to you. Turnabout is fair play, Mr. Bates."_ Her voice had been so sultry and seductive, he'd had no choice but to give in to her. And my God what an experience it had been.

Now this was one of her favorite ways to please him before they joined together. Sometimes he would get lost in the sensation of her mouth wrapped around him. The feeling of his fingers tangled in her hair as she moved...it was mesmerizing. Tonight she was especially enthusiastic and he was finding it difficult to keep track of his thoughts. He could feel himself getting close to the edge, and he knew he couldn't take the leap without her right by his side.

"Anna, please...I'm close, love." His words were strained as he struggled to keep hold of his control.

She released him for a moment. "I know." She winked and continued on with her ministrations.

"No." He took hold of her, and lifted her up onto his lap so she straddled his waist. She was only too happy to oblige him, and without a word slowly sank down onto his arousal. He could not believe how wet and silky she was around him. Dear God, he would never get enough of her.

"One of these days you're going to let me finish you off that way." She whispered into his ear as she began to move on top of him. "I love to hear you say my name, and know that I am the one bringing you such enjoyment." Her voice was playful, but he knows her insecurities at having not been the only one he's ever been with. So he takes her words seriously.

He tightens his hold around her waist, slowing down her pace, and thrusts his hips in a more rhythmic fashion. Causing her head to fall back, and a moan to escape her that sets him on fire.

"Anna, no one has ever or will ever love me the way that you do. Your name will forever be the only name that leaves these lips. I swear it."

She senses his tone, and rubs his cheeks with her hand. Leaving kisses all along his jawline and lips.

"I love you."

"I love you more, my Anna."


	9. Chapter 9 - Deep

**Deep**

Anna laid in bed watching her husband as he moved about the room performing his nighttime rituals. She would never tire of the sight of him in such a domestic setting. She'd had a thought brewing in her mind all day; a rather racy thought at that. But she was unsure of whether she could garner the courage to put a voice to her wanderings.

They had only been reunited for a few weeks now, but the time they'd spent together had felt like they'd done years of catching up. They didn't waste a single moment; they laughed, talked about the future, and spent passionate night's together. It had been everything Anna had ever dreamed of, and more.

John picked up on her thoughtful mood as he settled himself in bed beside her. She felt his arms weave around her waist, and his head burrow in her shoulder as he laid sweet kisses on her neck.

"Where have you gone off to, Mrs. Bates?" He asked, quietly.

"Oh I was just thinking." She smirked, looking over at him. He waited patiently for her to continue, and she suddenly felt a bout of nerves invade her. Would he think her mad? Would he see her in a different light once she voiced her desires to him? She could tell her hesitation was making him nervous so she decided to be brave, and just try to come out with it.

"John...I wanted to ask you, that is...I was wondering if we might...ummm…" Her face flushed with embarrassment, but John's arms tightening around her kept from fleeing the room entirely.

"You can ask me anything, my love." His voice was reassuring, and she smiled at him. He returned it, and kissed her sweetly.

Of course she could tell him this. This was John; her husband, there was nothing she couldn't tell him that would cause him to think less of her. She used that realization to spur her confidence.

"I would like to...try something different tonight."

His brow creased with confusion. "Different?"

"Umm yes, well I'm sure there are other ways to...make love. I was wondering if you could teach me something different?"

She watched his face carefully as he processed the meaning of her words. His eyes darkened, and his half smile was downright seductive.

"Something different, you say?" She nodded, feeling herself beginning to respond to him and the excitement of what was to come. "Alright, but you have to promise me that if you don't like it then you'll tell me. Right away. You promise?"

"I promise." She whispered. He'd worked his hands beneath her nightgown sometime during their conversation, and the sensation of his fingers on her bare thighs was setting her on fire.

Without any further explanation John lifted her so that she was straddling his waist. Her gown had already been hiked up by his hands so she raised her arms signaling to him to remove it completely.

Both of their clothes were off in record time, and the new position allowed him unfettered access to her body.

"I've imagined you this way, you know. Late at night when I didn't have a cellmate I would think of all the possible ways I could please you. I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this." His large hands cupped her breasts, and her head fell back in ecstasy.

"You do? And why's that?" She moaned.

"Oh...you'll see."

They kissed, and touched and lost themselves in each other. And then with one swift motion from her husband all her questions were answered. Her eyes widened, and her mouth formed a perfect 'o' as the feelings overwhelmed her. He was completely still, unsure of how she was feeling in this moment.

Her hands were resting on his chest, and his ran up and down her back gently.

"Are you alright Anna?"

"Oh John….oh...you're so...so deep. It's never felt like this before." Her fingernails were digging into his chest. "It feels amazing. Please John...please move."

John began to thrust his hips up as much as he could. "Anna you'll be able to set the pace in this position. Take me darling….however you want me."

Her eyes lit up and she began to move on top of him, slowly at first but soon the pressure began to build inside of her and she lost all control of her movements. It was the most glorious sight he had ever seen watching her move above him in all her glory. She was perfect, stunning, exquisite.

When they both found their ends together, and she collapsed on top of him he held her tighter than he ever had before. Waiting for their breathing to settle, and their bodies to cool down. When she finally came back into her own she laid soft kisses onto his chest, and propped her chin up so she could look into his eyes.

"You were right." She smiled. "I enjoyed that very much, Mr. Bates...very much indeed."


	10. Chapter 10 - Chair

**Chair**

During their move into the cottage Anna only had one major request from her husband. She wanted him to go to London and somehow bring back the two armchairs she'd so admired from his mother's house. It had taken some arranging, but John had been able to fulfill her wish. One evening as they sat in their respective chairs he asked Anna why she'd wanted these two in particular.

"When I went to visit your mother I admired the chairs. She told me that they were part of your family, that they had been her mother's who had passed them down to her. She hoped to pass them down to you one day, but she felt Vera wouldn't appreciate them. In one of her last letters to me she told me that she wanted us to have them when we married. She was very confident that it would happen." Anna smiled at him, and his heart warmed with love for her and his mother's approval.

John and Anna spent many an evening occupying those two chairs. Reading together, or him reading while she sewed. But the best was yet to come. The day that John came home from work years later and saw his beautiful wife and newborn daughter sleeping soundly in the old armchair John felt his mother with him.

"_This is what I always wanted for you my Johnny boy."_


	11. Chapter 11 - Fingers

**Fingers**

From the very beginning Anna had admired Mr. Bates' hands. They were so big, and yet could handle the most delicate of work. She loved to watch him patch suits or handle collars. Some may have thought it odd, her fascination, but she didn't care.

As their relationship progressed she would love to feel his hands run through her hair after a long day of working. He asked her a few times to take her hair down while they sat in the courtyard, and she allowed it, knowing how much he loved to admire it. She also loved the way his fingers seemed to fit so perfectly in between the spaces of hers. As if their hands were made for each other.

After they wed she discovered that he was more skillful with his hands than she ever could have imagined. When her body was revealed to him, he traced every inch of her with just his fingertips driving her absolutely mad with desire for him. He used his fingers in ways she never dreamed they could be used, and with such skill that Anna never wanted them to leave their bed….ever.

But the most joyous moment had come when she watched him as he sat beside her on their bed, and held their daughter for the very first time. His finger tracing the features of their sleeping child's perfect face. He held her so tenderly in his hands, and Anna knew she had never seen a sight so perfect as this one.


	12. Chapter 12 - Window

**Window**

John stood back a moment and allowed himself to admire his wife as she stood beside the window bathed in moonlight. She looked like an angel wrapped in her white dressing gown, and he couldn't fathom how someone as stunning as her could ever want someone like him. He was thankful every day for whatever it was she saw in him. They had been enjoying their long awaited honeymoon of sorts that had been granted to them. It was expected that they would spend the time preparing their cottage, but other...more pressing matters had taken precedence.

Unable to stay away any longer he approached her, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and kissing her neck. Anna sighed in his arms, and held him close to her.

"The moonlight suits you." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her just behind it.

"You said the same thing the other day about the sunshine, Mr. Bates." She giggled, tilting her head to give him better access.

"I suppose true beauty is noticeable in any light." He sucked lightly on her pulse point causing her to groan with desire.

Johns hands drifted to the tie of her robe, and slowly began to undo it. When the garment fell away from her it was revealed to him that she was in fact wearing nothing underneath. John felt himself immediately respond to her.

"Anna Bates, you naughty girl." He groaned.

"Take me John. Love me right here." She whispered over her shoulder at him, and he was pleasantly shocked as he watched her rest her hands on the window, and push back towards him. He rested his hands on her backside and massaged her.

"My God, Anna. You are so beautiful." He said as he removed his clothes, and leaned forward to kiss a trail down her bare back. She'd become so bold and confident in their lovemaking which thrilled John to the ends of the earth. When he finally joined their bodies together, he glorified in the sounds of his wife's pleasure that filled the room, and pressed deeper when she arched back against him so she could tangle her fingers in his hair. Anna turned her head and panted as he moved within her, begging him to kiss her which he did gladly. The intensity of the moment, and the sight of her naked body in the moonlight were enough to send him over the edge completely, but he controlled himself.

John knew that he was exactly where he was meant to be. That being able to love her in this way was the greatest gift of his life. He'd done nothing to deserve her love, but he would cherish it forever. When they finally fell over the precipice together, and collapsed onto the floor in each other's arms, John told her exactly what he was feeling, and sealed his words with the most tender kiss he'd ever given her. She was his home and his life for all eternity, and they drifted off into a satisfied sleep, wrapped in the safety of each other's arms beneath the window.


	13. Chapter 13 - Cries

**Cries**

Their wedding night was beautiful, perfect, everything either of them could have ever dreamed of. Anna had been nervous, but John had been exceedingly gentle. They revealed their bodies to each other slowly; they'd waited years for this moment and there was no use in rushing through things. John could not believe how stunningly perfect she was, and Anna couldn't fathom how manly and strong her husband looked standing before her.

They found the be and each other's mouths, and they were lost in sensation. The pleasure built and built until all that could be heard in the room was the sounds of their soft lovemaking, and the cries of passion that fell from both their lips. As they held each other in the aftermath; their breathing labored and mingled as they kissed each other tenderly, neither of them thought their lives could be more complete than they were in that moment.

Suddenly John bolted upright in his hard bed; the smell of burning candles, and her body were replaced by the musky smell of wet air, mold, and sick. They surrounded him and brought him harshly away from his perfect dream back to reality. Anna wasn't here. It wasn't their wedding night. He was in prison for a crime he had not committed. Soon her cries of pleasure, still ringing in his ears, were drowned out by the sound of his own desperate cries of anguish.


	14. Chapter 14 - Red

**Red**

The time they had to wait for their cottage to be ready was excruciating to both John and Anna. Of course they were thankful just to be back together at all, but a married couple should not be forced to sleep in separate bedrooms...especially one that had been kept apart for as long as they had. Mrs. Hughes had tried, God bless her, but Mr. Carson was having none of it.

"_What kind of example would that set for the younger staff?"_

Mrs. Hughes had rolled her eyes in annoyance, and then returned to them with an apologetic smile.

The only alone time they had was in the courtyard in the evenings. They cherished every second they could find, and tried to make the most of it. Sharing less than chaste kisses and touches when they felt that they could get away with it, but neither of them wanted to tempt fate or risk getting carried away.

One evening, Anna expressed her growing impatience and desperation and John felt that it was his job to reassure her.

"Would you like me to tell you what I think our married life will be like when we get into the cottage?" He whispered into her ear, using the closeness to nibble on her earlobe. Something he'd learned on their wedding night drove her mad.

She smiled up at him, and her cheeks were flushed with the most brilliant red he'd ever seen.

"Please, Mr. Bates...do share." Anna took his hand in hers, and he began to play with her fingers.

"Well, to start we will have to get everything cleaned up and livable….which could end up being a rather fun process. Painting, arranging furniture, making it our own home."

"I've always dreamed of building a home with you, having our own space, and our own things." Anna's smile was breathtaking.

"And we shall have it my darling. Our own private oasis away from the madness of Downton. We will have our own wash basin to share," John winked at her, and her cheeks reddened again. "Then there's our bedroom. Every night I will watch you dress for bed, comb your hair, braid it all nice...only to then take you into my arms and undo all the work you've done. I want to learn every inch of your body Anna, learn what pleases you, where you like to be touched and how." He paused to give Anna a moment to catch her breath. He'd never spoken these thoughts out loud before, but it had all been things he'd thought of during those lonely nights in his prison cell.

"And what about your pleasure, Mr. Bates? I have a lot to learn about you as well." Her voice was low, but John felt himself responding to her words like never before. My my, his wife was racy.

"You are my pleasure, my darling. Learning you will bring me mine….but yes, we will explore each other. Of course, I am always yours to do with as you please."

Her eyes darkened considerably as she smiled up at him. "Oh I can't wait to have my way with you again."

"And again, and again, and again…" John teased, before catching her mouth in a heated kiss that took both their breath away. When they were forced apart by their need for air, John pressed his forehead to hers.

"But you know...as much as I will love taking you to bed every night, Mrs. Bates...there's something else about living with you that I will love just as much, if not more."

"And what's that?" Anna whispered, still breathless.

"Waking up beside you every morning. Your face being the first thing I see when I open my eyes. It's all I've ever dreamed of." The tears came quick, and took him by surprise. He tried to keep his emotions in check so as not to worry her. But his Anna wasn't phased. She reached up and wiped the tears away, leaving gentle kisses where they had been.

"All of our dreams are about to come true, Mr. Bates….John," they both smiled. "And I can't wait for each and every one."


	15. Chapter 15 - Enough

**Enough**

"Anna? Anna...Are you alright?"

Anna was drug from her rampant thoughts by the soft sound of his voice. She hadn't realized she was staring, and she flushed with embarrassment as it dawned on her that she had been...for some time. She'd stepped out into the courtyard for some air before dinner, and as usual had found him out there as well. Only today he wasn't his usual poised, stoic self. It appeared that he had been sweeping his hand through his hair, because it was looser than normal. She was so used to it being slicked back with pomade, that seeing the loose strands falling across his forehead caused a stirring deep inside her that she'd never felt before.

She realized she needed to say something so she didn't come off as being a complete fool.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Bates, I just...lost myself for a moment." She laughed it off and approached him, only to find that she was more taken with him the closer he was. She wanted so badly to run her fingers through his hair. Wanted to know what it would it feel like threaded between her fingers. That lead her to imagine what else they would do if they were that close to each other, and she blushed scarlet. She should not be thinking such thoughts. Mr. Bates had expressed no interest in her outside of being a friend. But Anna found she couldn't keep her feelings at bay. Simply hearing her name leave his mouth was enough to make her to feel things she'd never imagined she could feel.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you if you're alright, Mr. Bates." Anna smiled, trying to ease his tension. She felt relief wash over her when he returned her smile.

"I'm much better now that you're here." His eyes widened slightly as if he hadn't expected to speak those words out loud, and Anna blushed.

"I'm very glad to hear that. I always hope that I am doing enough to help you, to be the friend you deserve." This was really the first time they'd been so open with each other. She expected him to run away, or change the subject like he normally did when their conversations took a more personal turn. However she had no idea that he was breaking down; finding it harder and harder to keep inside the way he was feeling about her. So when Mr. Bates took her hand in his much larger one, and squeezed her fingertips gently, Anna felt as if she could float right up to the sky.

"You are always enough, and much more than I deserve. Never doubt that." With those whispered words still lingering in the air between them, he stood and walked towards the house. Leaving Anna reeling in the courtyard...reeling and falling in love.


	16. Chapter 16 - Wall

**Wall**

Their hotel was perfect; everything they had ever dreamed of and then some. It had lovely, good-sized rooms, indoor plumbing, the lobby was updated and very nicely decorated, and the staff was very friendly. The only issue was the owner's living quarters which Anna and John both agreed would need a serious overhauling before they were to move in with their 2 year old daughter.

"If it was just us I'd say we could live in it while we work, but I don't want Maddie in a mess like that."

"I agree, love. We'll just take up in one of the suites until it's fit to live in."

It wasn't much of a sacrifice, the rooms were so nice and they felt as if they were on an extended vacation, minus all the work.

The only time it proved...rather inconvenient...was when they wanted to make love. Maddie had her own little room so they didn't have to worry about waking her, however the bed was rather squeaky, and they had discovered that the walls were paper thin.

"We'll have to be extra quiet, my love." Anna whispered to her husband as he kissed a hot trail down her neck. Pushing aside her nightgown so he could gain access to her shoulder and collarbone.

"I know I can be quiet...the question is, can you?" He smirked against the top of her breast before resuming his kisses.

"Mr. Bates, is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps."

"Then I accept." Anna hooked her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck and rolled them over so that she was straddling his waist. She then proceeded to return the favor he'd been bestowing upon her. She took her time unbuttoning his night shirt, allowing her fingers to brush just barely across his bare skin as she went. His groan was low, and deep and she eyed him with a smirk on her flushed face. Finally discarding his shirt onto the floor, Anna kissed every inch of him she could reach. His hands were not idle and she found herself wanting to cry out with the way he was touching her. But Anna had never been one to buckle under a challenge, and she wouldn't start now. She bit her lip hard when his large, warm hands crept beneath her nightgown and brushed the underside of her breasts.

Ever since she'd found out she was expecting their second child, her breasts had been particularly sensitive, and her husband knew that.

When she raised her arms to allow him to remove the garment, he went straight for them.

Anna leaned her head back, and moaned as quietly as she could. "You don't fight fair, husband."

John leaned up to take her luscious, swollen breasts into his mouth. It was no secret that he loved what pregnancy did to them, that he loved having more of her to hold onto and pleasure.

The rest of their clothes were off in a flash, and before Anna could get any further with him he flipped them so he was hovering over her. His lips barely ghosted across her body as he made his way up towards her lips. The kiss was too gentle for her tastes, but she savored it all the same. Then he lingered over her ear.

"Do try to keep your voice down, my darling." He whispered just as he entered her. It was fast, and deep and Anna had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from crying out. They were lost to each other after that. Moving in a way only practiced lovers could. John would pick up the pace, bringing her right to the edge of release, only to slow back down and then build her back up again. Both of them were so focused on keeping their voice down, that neither of them heard the way the headboard was slamming against the wall. John had grabbed hold of it during one of his faster runs, and with each thrust into her it would hit rather hard.

Anna noticed the sound towards the end; both of their bodies were sweaty and desperate for release, and John's thrusts had become erratic and frantic. Anna dug her fingers into his behind, encouraging him to move faster and that was when she heard the banging. She looked up to see he was grasping the headboard desperately.

"John. Let go of it, you'll wake the whole hotel." She whimpered, the sensations making it almost impossible to speak.

"I could care less. I'm...close...come with me Anna." His words sent her over the edge into oblivion, and he was right behind her. He held the headboard for a moment longer, before he collapsed beside his wife. They shared several soft, tender kisses as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. His hand came to rest on her tiny baby bump, as it normally did.

"Are you alright?" He asked against her lips.

"I've never been better." She smiled. "Although we aren't going to be able to show our faces to the staff for at least a month. What were you thinking?" She tried her best to scold him, but the smile on her face told him otherwise.

"I was thinking of nothing but you." He whispered, running his finger along her sweaty hairline.

"Charmer." She kissed him again...and again. "But next time, perhaps you could grab the sheets instead of the blasted headboard."

They laughed and he nuzzled into her neck, kissing one last time before their breathing began to even out, signalling sleep.

"I can't make any promises, Mrs. Bates."


	17. Chapter 17 - Wood

**Wood**

"John."

"Hmm?" Her husband barely looked up from his book to acknowledge that she'd said anything to him. Anna giggled to herself. He really could lose himself in a book sometimes.

"I think I would like a wood fire tonight." They only had a small fireplace in their little sitting room, and they usually didn't bother to light it since they didn't spend much time in there. But tonight had been a rare early evening for them, and she wanted to enjoy it. If only John would listen to what she was saying. Luckily Anna knew just how to get his attention.

She walked over to him, and took the book from his hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers. She placed his bookmark inside to keep his place before laying the book on the table beside him. Anna then sat down on his lap, making sure her weight was on his good leg, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry love, what did you ask me?" He said with a smile.

"I said I would like to have a fire down here tonight. Would you go and get some wood?"

"Of course, but only if you give me a kiss." He winked like the cheeky devil he was.

"Very well." She sighed, and kissed his cheek. "There."

"No no, Mrs. Bates. That will not do."

She rolled her eyes, and leaned towards his lips. Stopping just shy, and lingering over him for a moment. She did love to tease him so. John was having none of it tonight, and leaned forward enough to close the distance between them. The kiss was deep, passionate, and wanting. His tongue teased her lips apart, and plundered her mouth with a fervor she adored. It was still so new for her to see this racy, passionate side to her husband.

It wasn't long before the need for air became too pressing, and they were forced apart. Their foreheads pressed together as they panted.

"What was is it I was supposed to do?" He chuckled lightly.

"I think perhaps the wood can wait for another night. There's a more pressing fire that needs controlling at the moment." With that she stood, took his hand, and led him up to their bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18 - Skin

**Skin**

John had been an early riser all his life, and it always been asset that worked to his advantage. He'd seen many things with the rising of the sun; however nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his wife sleeping beside him. Her naked body bathed in the light of the coming dawn. He rejoiced in this old habit now, more than he ever had before. He would marvel at the softness of her skin, how perfect and beautiful she was, the innocence that sleep brought to her face. She was an angel.

John found himself one morning daydreaming about all the times he'd been gifted a glimpse of her alabaster skin before he had the right to lay eyes on her. How these peeks would fuel what he thought, at the time, were unrealistic fantasies about a young, beautiful woman who would never be his. The first time was when he'd brought her the tray when she'd been confined to her room. That one slight glimpse of her neck and collarbone had nearly sent him over the edge. He was struck with the sudden, desperate need to run his lips along the base of her neck. He'd had to take quite the cold bath that night.

But it hadn't stopped there. A few weeks later she'd been working on breaking in a new pair of shoes and they had given her a terrible blister. She'd gone to Mrs. Hughes' sitting room to tend it, but had left the door ajar. He'd come down the stairs to see her through the door, her stockings discarded, and her dress hiked up so she could access her foot. Her _bare _foot. The sight of it along with the bottom half of her leg was the sustenance he needed to get through until the next time he saw her skin. If only he could touch her.

After they shared their first kiss it felt as if a new door had been opened between them. A very intimate, secret door that was foreign to her. He had no desire to lead her astray, or into temptation, but she wanted kisses and surely there was nothing wrong with that. Until he walked outside one night and she had her back to him. The moonlight striking her in such a way that it highlighted the space of skin at the base of her neck between her bun and dress. She then leaned her head forward which only elongated the exposed area to him. God, he wanted to kiss her there. Perhaps... What harm could it do? He had a feeling she wouldn't object. He made his presence known so as not to startle her, but when she turned and moved to rise he stopped her.

"Please stay just as you were." He whispered into the night air. She smiled curiously, but complied. "I want to try something, but please tell me if you wish for me to stop, alright?" He waited for her quiet 'yes' before he sidled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small waist. He started off with gentle kisses to that one spot, but her moans of appreciation led him to take things one step further and caress her with his tongue instead. My God, she tasted amazing. Like the sweetest honey, that after one taste left you thirsty for more. His kisses spread all around her neck, what of it was exposed to him, before they found each other's lips with a passion that set them both on fire. They had never been like this together, never taken things quite this far, as his tongue teased it's way into her mouth tasting even more of her. But John Bates knew the moment they separated, and her eyes were lit with the fire of a thousand suns, that he was lost to her forever.

Now years later, with almost a year together after his prison release, John still had not had enough of his wife, and she him it seemed. Laying in their bed, in their home, free to touch and love each other at will, made John realize that she was the sweetest temptation. His own personal siren, and he would never have his fill of Anna Bates.


	19. Chapter 19 - Underwear

**Underwear **

It was very rare that John and Anna had the same afternoon off, although they both knew Mrs. Hughes tried her best to schedule them together, sometimes their obligations just wouldn't allow it. Today, however, was one of those rare days. Anna was thrilled as she walked home, and she planned to surprise her husband, who had already made his way to their cottage.

When she entered she was a little worried when she didn't find him in their sitting room or kitchen.

"John?" She called as she hung up her coat, but there was no answer. Perhaps he'd gone to the village, not expecting her to be home until that night. Then she heard a crash from the garden, followed by a curse from her husband.

Worried, Anna rushed to the back door, but her worry was soon turned to amusement as she saw John elbow deep in suds. The laundry basin tipped over and pouring water all through the grass.

"And just what are you doing, John Bates?" She said through a giggle.

His eyes widened when he looked up and saw her standing there.

"Anna! What are you doing here?" His face flushed with embarrassment, which only made her smile wider.

"Mrs. Hughes gave me the afternoon off. Which I'm glad of now, or you might have flooded the whole garden. I just did the wash, you silly beggar. Why are you doing it again?" She walked over to where he was, and helped him to right the basin, the sudsy water already soaking into the grass. She then turned to see a pile of his underwear ready to be washed.

She looked up to John who was fiddling with the perfectly fine wash basin, seemingly trying to distract himself from her questions.

"John." Her voice demanded that he look at her. "Why didn't you give me these when I did the wash the other day?"

It was rare to see her stoic husband uncomfortable, but he certainly was now. "I just...well I didn't want you to have to wash them. It's just so...personal."

Anna couldn't help it, she had to laugh. "Personal? John, we're married. I've seen you naked quite a few times now, and you me. But you still think me washing your undergarments is too personal?"

He broke down then and started laughing with her, apparently seeing the absurdity of his embarrassment. Then he made a confession that showed Anna the true reason for his actions.

"Vera and I always did our own washing. She always thought it repulsive to wash my things, and the thought of me washing hers...for some reason. I guess...I just thought…." Before he could finish Anna wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. She felt him relax into the kiss, and sighed when his arms came around her as well. When she pulled away his eyes were soft.

"I am your wife, I enjoy doing these domestic things for you. _With_ you. Laundry, I'll admit, is not the most appealing job," they both laughed. "But it's something a wife does. It brings me joy to see your clothes mixed in with mine. To have to separate them as I hang them on the line. I know that sounds silly….but it's just another reminder that we're together."

John was silent a moment, and then he swept her up into his arms causing her to squeal with delight.

"John, what are you doing?"

"We're going to make the most of our day off. I can think of another way to remind us that we're together." His voice was husky against her ear.

"What about your laundry?"

"It can wait."

With that he carried her inside. The mess on the back porch long forgotten as they lost themselves to each other.


	20. Chapter 20 - Lips

**Lips**

For Anna, the moment had come upon her unexpectedly. Almost knocking her over with it's intensity, and painting her face scarlet with foreign desire. He had only been sitting there sipping his afternoon tea, nothing spectacular or out of the ordinary. However, watching him press his mouth to the cup, sip, and lick the remaining tea from his lips made her want to kiss him senseless. She stood frozen in the doorway as she imagined what it would feel like to have his lips pressed to hers. To know what he tasted like; she imagined peppermint...strong tea….the faint hint of smoke. What she wouldn't give to know for sure if she was right.

"Anna? Are you alright?" His voice called to her from across the room. Thankfully they were alone so her blatant staring was noticed by no one else. She caught the eyes of the man she was falling in love with, and joined him for tea. Trying but failing to keep the thoughts of his perfect lips from invading her mind.

The moment for John came later, but was just as sudden and fierce for him as it had been for Anna. Surely he had felt desire before, lust, passion….but it was nothing compared to this. This earth shattering, mind altering, all-consuming need to kiss her. Anna. A woman who was so spectacularly out of his reach it was almost laughable. He knew he could never have her, never see this desire fulfilled, however that didn't keep his heart from yearning...or his mind from wandering.

It was the moment she'd opened the dividing door to him. Putting both of their jobs in jeopardy by doing so. Her hair was tied back, but loose around her face. Her nose bright red, proving to the world that she really was sick. But her smile. Her smile was what drew him to her lips. They were perfect...flawless. He would have dropped the carefully planned tray right then, and taken her into his arms if he could. Kissed her until the end of his days. His breath caught as he imagined how she would respond to him...the love that shone in her eyes as he passed her the tray told him she would gladly accept him. Then his heart tore apart as he remembered that this was a dream that would never be reality. That was when he knew...when he made the decision to do everything in his power to make that amazing woman his forever. He would die a happy man, if only he could call Anna Smith his wife...and know the taste of her sweet lips.


	21. Chapter 21 - Tongue

**Tongue**

They emerged from the registrar's office, bright eyed and beaming. At long last able to present themselves to the world as Mr and Mrs John and Anna Bates. It was a glorious spring day, the sun in the sky mirroring their joy. They had some time before having to return to Downton, thanks to Lady Mary, so John escorted his beautiful bride to lunch. Afterwards they found themselves a nice, and rather secluded, section of the park and settled on a bench together.

"This is so nice." Anna breathed, as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"It's more than nice, Mrs. Bates." He whispered into her hair, leaving kisses there as his arms tightened around her.

Anna wasn't used to him being so forward with her in public, but she looked around and realized that they were truly alone. And they were married now….she blushed as the thought of exactly what was allowable now crossed her mind. Then a thought struck her, but could she put a voice to it?

She looked up at Mr. Bates, and he noticed the flush in her cheeks. His thumb came up to trace them, and his voice was soft when he spoke.

"Are you alright darling?"

She smiled. "Of course, Mr. Bates."

"Ah ah, no more of that when we are alone. It's John, please."

Anna blushed even deeper, and lowered her eyes. "Very well….John." When she looked back at him his smile was breathtaking. Suddenly Anna felt a resolve wash over her….this was her husband, her best friend. She could tell him, or ask him anything.

"John, might I ask you something? Only, it's something I've been rather curious about….although I'm not sure it's entirely proper." Her words were hushed with embarrassment.

John took her hand, and squeezed it gently. "Of course, my love. You can ask me anything."

Anna took a deep breath to prepare herself, and her nerves for the question. "Well, I've heard about….french kissing….and I was wondering why...why you've never kissed me that way before? I feel terribly silly for asking. You don't have to answer, I just…." John quieted her concerned rambling by placing his finger on her lips.

"You could never be silly. Yours is a perfectly reasonable question, and I have what I hope is a reasonable answer. It's rather simple really. I knew if I ever kissed you in that way….that deeply, and intimately….that I wouldn't be able to control my desire for you. Which was hard enough to control kissing you chastely." He smirked.

"Well...we're married now. Could you...I mean, would you kiss me that way now?" Her innocence struck him like an arrow straight through the heart. He knew there would never be anyway he could ever deny her.

He cradled her face gently between his large hands. "Anna, have you ever been kissed this way before?"

She shook her head. "No, but please...teach me."

John couldn't help but smile. "There's nothing to teach really, just...follow my lead."

Anna closed her eyes and prepared herself for what was to come. When John's lips met hers they were soft, tender, and loving. Just the way he'd kissed her since the very first time. He carried on with that, allowing her to feel comfortable, until he felt her relax into his embrace. Then she felt his tongue run along the crease of her lips. It was gentle, and Anna followed her instinct and opened her mouth. His delicious tongue dipped inside, and tasted her for the first time. It was strange at first, but it didn't take her long to gain the rhythm of his movements, and enter into the languid dance with him.

It was new, magnificent, passionate...and she understood completely now why he'd never done it before, because my was it ever difficult to stop. They finally broke apart in need of air, but not before John placed several gentle, more chaste kisses on her now swollen lips. They both panted, breath mingling as their foreheads pressed together.

"Well?" He prompted, and they giggled together. "What did you think?"

"I think I want you to kiss me that way for the rest of my life." She breathed.

"Oh...I plan to." He replied, before doing just that.


	22. Chapter 22 - Christ!

**Christ!**

It was impossible. Completely impossible. There was no way that Anna and Bates had a prayer of keeping away from each other until their cottage was fit to live in. It was funny to Anna, they had spent so many years restraining themselves. Keeping strict standards, and barriers between them...always staying true to what was proper. But now...now, they were married. And not only that, but they had been wrongfully separated for nearly two years.

They had agreed to meet in the courtyard that evening after the family was settled, neither of them needing to do anything more than give each other a look for them to know the true nature of this meeting. Anna had found him waiting for her behind a stack of crates. She barely made it around the corner before he took her in his arms, and kissed her with a fiery passion. She was shocked at first….their wedding night had surely been passionate, but nothing as urgent as this. However, it didn't take her longer than a split second before she was melting into him. When the need for air became too much, and they made eye contact she saw the darkness of desire in his gaze and felt her body heat rise in response.

"Mr. Bates...what has gotten into you?" She panted.

"I'm sorry...I just….couldn't stand another second without kissing you. Having you in my arms. Loving you. It's all I've dreamed of for the past two years."

Rarely ever in the time since she'd known Mr. Bates had she ever heard such fervor and emotion in his voice. He was hardly of a vocal nature...but his time away had changed him, and Anna knew exactly how he was feeling.

She ran her hand along his jawline, and without another word resumed their ardent kiss. Tongues explored and tasted; hands roamed and squeezed. It was an exquisite feeling to lose themselves in each other as they were until….

"Anna!" Mrs. Hughes' voice broke through the darkness, and shattered their private world.

"Christ!" John hissed, turning his back to the direction from which her voice had come and peeking over his shoulder at Anna. His cheeks were flushed, and she felt certain he was hoping Mrs. Hughes wouldn't explore further and catch them in such a disheveled state.

Before Anna could respond Mrs. Hughes spoke again.

"Anna, I know you're out here...I'm leaving you to lock up." They sighed with relief that her voice was not approaching. "You...and Mr. Bates." Their eyes widened, but Anna could hear the smile in the housekeeper's voice. She would keep their secret.

When they heard the door close, they both broke out into a fit of quiet laughter.

"That was certainly a close call, Mr. Bates." Anna giggled.

"Indeed," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist once again, the deep timber to his voice causing Anna to blush. "Now where were we?"


	23. Chapter 23 - Feet

**Feet**

"You better hurry up and get into this bed John Bates, before your wife turns into the Ice Queen." Anna teased from beneath the blankets. It was the middle of winter, and the chill in the room was nearly unbearable even with the bed warmers. The best remedy they had found was their own body heat.

"Coming, coming." John said as he pulled his night shirt on, and quickly made his way to the bed.

He sidled up beside her, and Anna wasted no time settling herself into his arms. She placed her hands against his chest, and her feet pressed into his legs.

"Christ, Anna! You're feet are ice!" John hissed, causing Anna to giggle. He tried to wiggle away from her, but she was having none of it. Anna decided to tease him a little, and began rubbing her feet up and down his leg beneath his pants. His face scrunched up from the cold, and her eyes danced with amusement.

"Part of your job as husband, is to warm my cold feet. You can't shirk your duties at a time such as this."

"Oh is that right? Well I'm adding this to my list of duties as well." His hands came to her sides and began to tickle her relentlessly. Anna laughed, and begged him to stop but he was determined. And the more he tickled her the higher her icy feet traveled up his leg.

Suddenly they found themselves panting for breath with John positioned over the top of her, and the atmosphere in the room shifted dramatically. The bedroom hardly seemed cold at all anymore, and the winter chill was cast out by the fire of their desire for one another.

Later, when their hearts had returned to a normal pace and the sweat from their exertions had dried, John and Anna cuddled together beneath the heavy blankets and kissed each other good night. Just before they drifted off, John whispered into her ear, "I love you Anna….even though you have ice cubes for toes."

Anna laughed, and tightened her hold on his arms that were wrapped around her. "I'm so glad of that, Mr. Bates."


	24. Chapter 24 - Floor

**Floor**

"Come here."

Anna couldn't help the giggle that escaped her when John ripped the piece of fabric from her hands. But her laughter was silenced by the passionate press of his lips on hers. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and Anna melted into him. It wasn't lost on either of them that this was the first time they had been truly alone since his release, and they were well and truly caught in the moment.

She didn't realize they were falling until she hit the sofa. The sound of it crashing to the floor pulling them from their private moment. They made shocked eye contact, and then both broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

John's eyes fixed onto her, and his smile was breath taking. He ran his finger along her hairline. Anna sighed and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his touch.

"It's been so long since I saw you this happy...carefree. You're gorgeous." He whispered to her, his voice thick with emotion.

She reached up and grasped his hand that had settled on the side of her face. Anna turned and kissed his palm, then looked back to him.

"Having you here, free, knowing you're mine at last...I've never been happier." Tears pricked her eyes and threatened to spill over.

"I'm yours." Was his simple response before their lips met once again. The kiss was filled with long dormant desire, and as their tongues met, their hands wandered each other's bodies. Re-familiarizing themselves with the other. John pressed Anna back against the arm of the broken sofa, and she savored the weight of him on her body.

John pulled back and began to kiss a trail down her neck. Anna gasped for breath, and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"John. Love. Floor..."

"What?" He looked up to her. His breathing was labored and his eyes were dark with desire.

"We need to move to the floor. This sofa will never last if we stay here."

John laughed, and pulled back. He stood and spread the piece of fabric he'd thrown earlier across the floor before taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. Anna never broke eye contact with her husband as she removed her hat, and unbuttoned her dress. She noticed John gulp before he began to slowly remove his own clothes. When they were down to just their undergarments they settled onto the floor. It wasn't what he'd had in mind for their reunion, but God, was she ever beautiful. It was clear she wanted this as much as he did, and John would never deny her anything.

As he pushed himself up to hover over her, the smile that looked up at him was the most astonishing sight he'd ever seen. Anna watched the tears leave his eyes and fall onto her, and she made sure she kissed every single one away.

"No more crying, my darling." She whispered. "We're here. Together. And I love you so much."

"I love you too." He managed before he kissed her, and they lost themselves in the haze of love and long-awaited passion that filled the room around them and consumed their souls.


	25. Chapter 25 - Moonlight

**Moonlight**

Anna waited patiently beneath the gazebo that overlooked Downton for her husband to join her..._her husband_. They had been married just over a day now, and Anna still couldn't quite believe that all of it was real. Her and John knew that they would not be gifted with a room for a second night and therefore had agreed to meet out here to spend some private time together.

Anna was so caught up in the beauty of the moonlight across the great lawn that she didn't hear the soft approach of Mr. Bates. It was his voice that announced his arrival.

"You have never looked more beautiful than you do right now, Mrs. Bates." His voice was deep and husky and carried across the night air, settling into every fiber of her being, filling her desire for him.

She turned, and there he was. Leaning against a column in only his trousers and shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked stunning.

"I could say the same about you." She whispered, and watched as a blush crept up his face. He still wasn't used to her compliments and probably never would be. "Come join me, please." She patted the space next to her.

He sat down with some effort, but when he finally made it his arms came around her immediately. Wrapping her in the comfort of his bulk and warmth.

"It's so gorgeous out here," she said. "The moonlight makes everything look so perfect and peaceful."

She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head, and then pulled back so she could feel his lips upon hers. The kiss quickly became heated, and they allowed themselves to be lost in it.

They made love beneath the stars that night. With nothing but the moonlight to light their path across the other's body. He whispered to her over and over how amazing, perfect, and incredible she was...how much he loved her. And she returned every word. They allowed themselves that night, that moment, to pretend that the rest of the world didn't exist around them. For that night the world was shrunk down to the garden gazebo that was their shelter...and it spun only for them.


	26. Chapter 26 - Huge

**Huge**

She felt foolish standing naked in front of the bedroom mirror...completely ridiculous. But she was home alone, and curiosity had gotten the better of her. Anna turned from side to side, and there was no getting around the obvious fact...she was huge. This baby was sure to come out a full blown toddler based on the size she was. John told her without fail every day how beautiful she was but Anna just couldn't see it. Her behind was twice the size it used to be, as were her breasts, and she made no mention of the widening of her hips.

She supposed it would all be worth it when they were holding their baby in their arms, but for now it just felt like she was lugging around a small elephant strapped to her middle. Anna was so wrapped up in observing her massive form that she didn't hear John come home from work. She gasped when she

caught sight of him in the mirror as he stood in the doorway, and quickly grabbed her robe to cover herself. His smile was bright and amused.

"And just what might I ask were you doing?" He began to walk into the room towards her.

Anna's face flushed with embarrassment. "Nothing...it was nothing at all. Just getting dressed."

"That's not what it looked like." He approached her as if stalking prey, and she felt her body begin to tingle in response. However her humiliation at being caught outweighed everything else.

The tears that came to her eyes were completely unexpected, and un-called for….but her hormones had been all over the map so, unfortunately, they weren't a surprise. However, that didn't keep concern from lacing every feature of her husband's face, and he quickened his steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her. His hand came up and wiped the tears away.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry if I embarrassed you love...I didn't mean to." He said softly.

"You didn't. You just caught me looking at how….how...huge I am." Her words were broken apart by the sobs that wracked her body. She knew it was silly to cry over this, but she had no control whatsoever.

Her darling, understanding husband simply wrapped her in his tight embrace and moved them to sit down on the bed while whispering soothing words into her hair. When Anna had calmed down, he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes in a way only he had ever been able to do.

"Anna you are beautiful. Gorgeous. Exquisite. There aren't enough words to describe how you look to me. You've always been a knock-out," he winked, causing her to giggle through the remnants of her tears. "But now," he placed his hand reverently on her growing belly, "now you are carrying our child, and I have never seen anything more perfectly stunning than that. Please believe me. I can't imagine how uncomfortable you must feel, but soon we'll have our baby here with us." This brought a smile to both of their faces, and Anna couldn't help but kiss him. It started off sweet, and chaste. Just a reminder of how much she loved him, but it quickly turned heated as his tongue teased her lips and then plundered her mouth.

"Plus you know how much I fully appreciate every growing part of you." He breathed against her lips, and she gasped when she felt his hand squeeze her larger breast. The sensations that shot through her were unbelievable, every touch heightened. Anna couldn't take it. She pushed her husband down onto the bed, and straddled him.

He looked up at her with a mixture of intense desire, and pleasant shock as Anna untied her robe, and brought his hands back to her breasts.

"Tell me John...tell me all the things you appreciate, and I promise I'll return the favor." Her voice was thick with need. As was his when he responded with a simple, "Gladly, my love."


	27. Chapter 27 - Tight

**Tight**

"John, come help me get out of this please." Anna practically panted as she stood in the middle of their bedroom floor in her corset and shift.

John took one look at her and sighed, before walking over and undoing the laces for her. She took a deep breath of relief when the corset fell away from her, and rubbed the indentations from her sides.

"Anna you really need to stop wearing this. It's much too tight, and that can't be good for the baby." He reprimanded her gently.

"I know you're right...I just cringe to find out what Mr. Carson will say. A pregnant lady's maid with no corset. He may fall out from such an atrocity." Anna looked at him, and they both giggled at the mental image she'd painted.

John wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife, taking in the sight of her in just her shift. He could make out the slight bulge of her growing belly beneath, and thought to himself that he'd never seen a more perfect sight in all his life.

"Well he's just going to have to deal with it then, because I won't have you suffering or putting the baby at risk." He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright, Mr. Bates….tomorrow, no corset. But you best have the smelling salts handy." She winked, kissed him, and made her way towards the washroom where her bath awaited. He watched her with rapt attention...waiting….hoping… Until she turned back.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She said playfully.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."


	28. Chapter 28 - Picture

**Picture**

He'd asked her to have the photo made the night that he'd told her he booked the registrar for their wedding. Looking back on it now, she wondered if he'd known. Or perhaps had a sense of what was going to happen.

Anna had done as he'd asked. Wasting no time getting down to the village and having her image captured for him. She'd been careful to wear just the right thing, and do her hair just so. Anna Smith had never been vain, but there was certainly nothing wrong with wanting to look nice for your future husband.

She hadn't told him she'd done it, and he hadn't brought it up again. Both of them too caught up in the hectic atmosphere of a sick house, the secret wedding, and then the even more secret wedding night.

Then the worst had happened. Standing in that servant's hall watching him being led away had been the single most horrific moment of her life. Anna had never felt more helpless or alone. Nor had she ever felt more determined. After a break down of tears and confessions in Mrs. Hughes' sitting room, she'd resolved herself to her fighting spirit. She would see her husband free, and back in her arms if it was the last thing she ever did.

The picture had come in the post the next day, and it had caught her off guard at first. She wanted so terribly to give it to him in person, but Anna did the only thing she could do. She went to her room, and wrote him a letter. Placing the letter and photo gently into the envelope along with a lock of her hair, Anna mailed her heart away to the Yorkshire prison where her precious husband was fighting for his life, and their love.


	29. Chapter 29 - Baby

**Baby**

"Make love to me, John." Anna's whisper carried across the confined space between them, and was sweet music to his ears. She had been so sick for the past few months since finding out they were expecting a baby. It had frightened John at first, the frequency and the violence of her illness, but it had slowly eased up over time. They had been assured by Dr. Clarkson that sickness in pregnancy was normal, but it didn't make John worry any less for his Anna.

Intimacy had been the last thing on either of their minds lately, so to hear her say that she wished for them to make love took John a bit of processing. Her roaming hand, and the path her lips were taking across his neck weren't helping matters either.

"Anna...love...are you sure? You're feeling alright?"

"Mmmm, I'm more than sure." When her lips met his John needed no further encouragement. He allowed his pent up desire for his wife to break forth and take control of him. He wrapped his arms solidly around her body, while exploring her open mouth with his tongue. Reacquainting himself with her exquisite taste. The groan that emanated from the back of her throat as he rolled them over and hovered above her nearly caused him to come undone right then.

Clothes flew through the room with wild abandon, and they nearly lost themselves in each other before a thought struck John and stopped him dead in his tracks.

Anna looked up at him confused, and slightly worried. "John, what's wrong?" she panted.

"I just...I...can we…. I mean, can we do this? Without it hurting you, or the baby?" He felt slightly idiotic for even having to ask, but he truly didn't know. He assumed it would be alright, but his irrational fears told him there was a chance he could hurt them. If he lost control, or was too rough. He would never forgive himself ….ever. Her small hand on his cheek pulled him from his wild imaginings.

"First of all, stop berating yourself for asking. I can tell by the look on your face what you're thinking. And….well I asked the same thing of Dr. Clarkson." Anna's cheeks flushed with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. They were still positioned rather provacativley.

"What? When?"

"When he told me we were expecting. I was...curious."

"And….what did he say?"

Her smile told him all he needed to know, but she voiced it anyway. "He said it was perfectly fine. That no harm would come to me or the baby as long as we're careful when I get bigger."

John shifted slightly so he could see the slight bulge on her lower abdomen. It wasn't enough to notice when she was in her uniform, but it was there. The living, growing proof of their love. He lowered himself down her body, and placed the most gentle of kisses on her bare belly. His eyes met hers as she ran her fingers through his hair, and he noticed her eyes fill with tears.

John moved back up, and kissed every one of them away. They gasped together as he joined their bodies at long last, and they loved each other slowly and tenderly long into the night.


	30. Chapter 30 - More

**More! **

In the time John and Anna had been married they had hardly ever argued about anything. They never had, even during the period when they were just friends. They had always seen eye to eye on most everything. The few things they didn't would spark lively debates between them, but never an argument.

However, things had been tense between them lately. Anna had caught herself being more irritable, especially in the evenings when they would come home after a long, hard day of working. It was over silly things; him leaving his socks on the bedroom floor, or not hanging his towel up in the washroom. Certainly nothing that warranted her snapping at him the way she had been.

This evening had been no better. She'd scolded him for not wiping off his shoes and leaving them at the front door. Bless him, he tried to calm her down by apologizing and promising to clean it up but she'd just stormed off in a huff up stairs. Mumbling about how "she had to do everything around here."

In hindsight it was an overreaction, but Anna was too embarrassed by her adolescent behavior to face her husband just yet. So she stood by their bedroom window, already dressed for bed and wrapped in her shawl. She looked out over the peacefulness, and wondered to herself what could possibly be causing these mood swings. She hadn't noticed her hand settling on her belly, nor had she noticed the soft creaking of the door or the cautious footsteps of her husband as he entered.

"Anna?" John called softly across the room. She could tell by the hesitancy in his voice that he was measuring if she was still angry with him. Anna sighed and turned to him with a smile.

He took it as an invitation and approached her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Oh John, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No, love it's I who should be sorry. I know how much you hate it when I leave my shoes on, and you work so hard to keep this place clean." He paused a moment to lay a series of kisses along the length of her neck, and she tilted her head to allow him more access. "Am I forgiven?" he whispered against her skin.

She smiled, and tightened her hold on his arms, arching herself further against him. "Mmm….perhaps a little bit more."

He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the path where his lips and been, and she moaned deeply from the sensations it created deep inside her.

John found that spot behind her ear that drove her mad, and paid special attention to it sucking gently until she gasped for breath. "How about now?"

Anna turned in his arms, unable to resist him any longer. She pushed him backwards until his knees hit the side of their bed and they tumbled onto it together. His hands stayed firmly planted on her waist, and she lifted her nightdress so she could straddle him.

"More." Was the only word that left her lips for the rest of the night. Until they lay blissfully in the afterglow of their heated lovemaking, and he asked once again if he was forgiven, to which she replied, "most certainly, and then some Mr. Bates." They giggled and held each other until they fell asleep.


End file.
